The End : Astronaut's SOS Box
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Sequel dari The End. Menunjukan bagaimana jalan cerita Haruna yang selalu sendirian dan bagaimana ceritanya di sudut pandang Haruna.


Wah. Kenapa nulis one-shot lagi ya?

Karena tiba-tiba ide "membuat sequel dari 'The End' sekaligus menceritakan ceritanya dari sudut pandang Haruna" tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan tampaknya tak akan lepas-lepas dari pikiran. ==" Masalah title? Mungkin karena sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Astronaut' buatan Simple Plan. Entah kenapa itu lagu mendalam dan bisa bikin galau seketika (?) jadi saya rasa cocok untuk keadaan Haruna disini :3 (?) Oh, ya, disarankan untuk baca fic pertamanya dulu yaitu 'The End' sebelum yang ini ya!

Yasudahlah. Ontudestoriiiii~~~

**The End : Astronaut's SOS Box**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya Level-5 bukan milik saya, Level 5 itu milik Inazuma Eleven #salah #kebalik**

**Warning : Mungkin OOC? Mungkin AU? Mungkin typo? Chara Death? **

**Ah sudahlah baca dulu saja….**

**Rate : T**

Gelap. Seakan hujan, seakan langit sedang menangis.

Tapi tidak. Langit hanyalah gelap saja. Tidak ada hujan turun atau pun petir.

Tenang tapi berwarna abu-abu.

Sekarang aku ini, di depan makam seseorang yang sangat kusayangi, kukasihi dengan sepenuh perasaan, seseorang yang cukup berharga untukku.

Kidou Yuuto.

Sangat sepi. Bisa dibilang hanya aku dan seseorang wanita yang berada dimakam ini. Yang kurasa dia adalah ibu dari Kidou-san.

Ia tidak berkata-kata apapun. Ia hanya diam berdiri disana. Tanpa bergerak, tanpa menangis, tanpa emosi.

Tapi seolah-olah perilakunya itu menyatakan, bahwa ia lega Kidou-san pergi.

Hujan mulai turun. Wanita itu pergi tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tinggalah aku sendiri disini.

Tanpa terasa air mataku turun.

Tanpa terasa aku mulai menjatuhkan diri, berlutut didepan makam Kidou-san.

Tanpa terasa hatiku mulai sakit.

Aku sendirian, lagi.

Aku selalu sendirian.

Beginilah hari-hariku. Aku homeschooling dirumah, aku tak punya teman sama sekali, dan orangtua ku? Mereka orang yang lebih mementingkan kerja daripada anaknya sendiri.

Sampai orang itu datang. Teman pertama ku, orang selain guru dan orangtua pertama yang kukenal, dan juga, cinta pertamaku.

Kami sangat dekat, tak bisa dipisahkan. Dimana ada dia, akan selalu ada aku. Dimana ada aku akan selalu ada dia. Mulai tumbuh perasaan di hatiku, dan mulai aku mencintai dia. Aku pun mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padanya, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk berpacaran.

Kami akan selalu bersama selalu.

Kupikir begitu.

Sampai suatu hari, aku sedang menunggunya di kafe langganan kami berdua. Ia tak kunjung datang, dan telah melewati 2 jam dari jam janji kami.

Saat akhirnya aku akan pulang, ia mengirimku sebuah sms.

"_Aku ternyata sama sekali tidak menyukai mu, Haruna. Kita putus."_

Aku terdiam. Membaca kembali ulang teks yang kudapatkan itu.

Aku tidak menangis. Memang aku menitikan mata sedikit. Tapi jujur. Aku tidak begitu merasa sakit hati.

Aku tahu aku memang ditakdirkan sendiri, itu lah mengapa.

Berdiri, aku bergegas meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat bisa keluar, tiba-tiba sudah ada sekumpulan bandit menguasai kafe ini. Bagus. Apalagi yang bisa membuat hari ini semakin, menyebalkan. Tidak, menyedihkan.

"Semuanya! Angkat tangan dan jangan bergerak! Keluarkan semua barang berharga dan semua uang kalian jika ingin selamat!" sahut si bandit paling depan yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka. Hhh, memangnya mau ngapain mereka kalau tidak? Aku hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, menunggu mereka keluar.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, aku menoleh. Oh, bandit itu berteriak kepada seseorang berambut dread yang tengah berjalan keluar. Cukup berani juga dia.

Dia hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar dan dia pun kembali berjalan lagi. '_Buset, orang ini cari mati apa bagaimana?'_ Pikirku.

"Hei! Apa kau tuli? Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan pergi seperti itu saja? Nggak mau hidup lagi ya?" sahutnya lagi dengan ekspresi kesabaran yang habis. Ia tampak begitu tegang dan kesal.

Dia menatapnya tajam. "Kalau memang tidak mau hidup lagi terus kenapa?" Wah, meskipun ia memakai googles saja terasa ya kalau dia sedang menatap tajam. Orang ini…..

Ia terhenyak. "H-heh! Jangan mempermainkan ku ya! Mana ada orang yang tidak mau hidup lagi dengan mudahnya seperti itu! Kau gila ya?"

Dia menghela nafasku. "Aku memang gila. Apasih maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kau!-" ia mengisi peluru pistolnya. "Benar-benar cari masalah ya!"

Ia mulai menodong pistolnya kearahnya. Aku mulai panik. Orang itu benar-benar cari mati. Sebentar lagi bandit itu akan menarik pelatuknya, bodoh!

"STOP!"

Apa yang barusan saja kuteriakan?

Seisi kafe itu melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Yak, tepatnya menatapku. Sial. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa!

"Ku bilang stop! Tahu tidak sih kalian, menodongkan pistol keorang itu tidak sopan! Apalagi mencuri dan membunuh! Itu suatu hal yang dilarang!" teriakku. Wah, aku tidak menyangka aku punya keberanian sebesar ini. Aneh.

Si pemimpin tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, anak kecil, tahu apa sih? Tahu tidak kalau zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada hal seperti itu lagi! Manusia semuanya telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka demi uang, demi menghidupi diri mereka sendiri." Ia tersenyum licik. "Tidak ada lagi yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah." Sial, mereka memanggilku anak kecil. Aku ini pra-remaja tahu! Aku sudah 14 tahun!

Ia pun mengambil pistol si anak buah dan menondongkannya kepada ku. Oh tidak, perasaanku tidak enak. "Karena kamu sudah menghabiskan waktu kami dengan mengomel-omel seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kamu yang kita bunuh dulu pertama?"

Matilah aku dan mulut besarku.

_Dor._Tembakan itu pun terjadi. Tapi,-

Tidak ada tumpah darah.

Aku berusaha melindungi diriku dengan tanganku. Tampaknya aku sudah mati sekarang. Tapi seharusnya ada darah.

Tidak aku belum mati. Ada seseorang berambut dread coklat yang berada di depanku.

"Ck." Sahutnya berdecak. "Kalian menghancurkan moodku saja."

Si pemimpin terbelalak. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Tak ada darah sama sekali, berarti..."

"Peluru seperti ini." katanya sambil melempar peluru yang sudah dia tangkap dengan tangannya sendiri itu keatas dan tersenyum licik. Orang apa dia ini? Menangkap peluru seperti itu bukan masalah besar… "Sangat gampangan dan murahan ya."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!" Sahut si anak buah.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Dia berbisik kepada si anak buah itu dan menendangnya. Si anak buah jatuh tersungkur dengan kerasnya. Aku terkaget-kaget. Bagaimana dia sudah berada disitu?

"Kecepatan macam apa ini?" sahut anak buahnya yang lain.

_Srat._

"Kecepatan cahaya." sahutnya simpel. Anak buah tersebut tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia jatuh berlumuran darah yang berasal dari lehernya yang hampir dia buat putus. Sadis.

Aku harus tau siapa orang ini. Mengapa? Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin tahu sekali saja.

Si pemimpin tak dapat berkata-kata dan beku. Anak buahnya dihabisi dengan cepat.

Dia tersenyum licik. "Karena kau yang benar-benar membuat ku badmood parah, akan kuberikan kamu kematian yang spesial."

Dengan cepat dia mengenggam lehernya, menyekiknya dengan cepat. Dan dalam sekejap ia sudah mati sebelum ia sempat mengatakan kata-kata terakhir.

"Beres. Saatnya pulang."

Aku tercengang. Seisi kafe tercengang. Baru saja terjadi pembunuhan didepan mereka, terang-terangan. Apda orang tadi itu bodoh? Dia bukannya menyelamatkan kafe itu dia malah membuat scene violence siaran langsung di tempat itu!

Aku berlari mengejarnya. "Ooooi! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriakku.

Dia berbalik kebelakang menengok kehadapanku.

"Hei!" Aku mengejarnya sampai capek. Gila, orang ini baru jalan sebentar saja sudah cepat.

"Kamu, terima kasih ya tadi!" Kataku. "Siapa namamu?"

Dia terdiam. "…..Kidou Yuuto."

"Aha!" sahutku gembira. Wah, namanya Kakkoi! "Aku, Otonashi Haruna! Salam kenal, Kidou-san!"

"Yah, salam kenal juga..." Katanya tanpa ekspresi. Hei senyum sedikit mengapa?

Hening sesaat. Ini sangat canggung. Dan tiba-tiba, kata-kataku tidak terkontrol.

"Hei-hei-hei, mau temani aku ke taman tidak?"

Apa yang barusan ku lakukan kepadanya.

Mengapa aku mengajaknya ke Taman?

"Otonashi." Sahutnya.

"Ya, Kidou-san?" kataku sambil menjilat eskrim. Yah, aku ingin ketaman sebenarnya untuk makan eskrim sih. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya.

"Apa nama tempat ini? Sepertinya sebuah lapangan yang sangat... mengeluarkan energi positif..." katanya sambil menatap tegang sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu tempat ini? Kamseupay. #plak

"Ini? Ini tentu saja taman! Masa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? Tunggu, jangan bilang kamu belum pernah pergi ke taman!" ku berkata padanya. Sambil semangat. Ada apa sih denganku hari ini?

"Ehm, belum, memangnya harus ya aku mengunjungi tempat seperti ini?" katanya. Ya tidak haru sih. Tapikan tempat ini menyenangkan..

"Ya tentu dong! Sini!" Aku menarik tangannya. "Akan ku perlihatkan betapa menyenangkannya taman itu!"

Entah. Aku merasa senang.

Aku mengajak (baca: menarik) Kidou-san kemanapun aku pergi. Ke kolam memberi makan be gulali, maksudku, siapa yang tidak suka manis? Mendorongnya dari perosotan. Menyuruhnya membacakan dongeng kepada anak-anak sekitar. Menyuruhnya mengambilkan layangan yang tersangkut dipohon. Makan hot dog paling sneak seantero taman itu. Dan lain-lainnya.

Inikah rasanya….. punya…. Pembantu? #PLAK

"Menyenangkan bukan?" kutanya kepadanya. "Tapi capek juga ya, hehe!"

Ah ya, aku senang. Aku pasti senang. Karena aku tidak sendiri hari ini.

Aku duduk di ayunan. Ia pun duduk di ayunan juga, sebelahnya. Aku melihat sekarang jam berapa, sudah 17.50. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku harus pulang. Tapia pa daya. Orangtuaku juga tidak peduli aku tidak pulang kerumah.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Otonashi? Sebentar lagi gelap. Kau tidak takut?" Tanyanya.

"Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut?" tanyaku. Orang tidak peduli padaku, _so_, aku juga tidak peduli pada mereka. Mengapa harus takut?

"Lho? Kota ini sangat berbahaya lho saat gelap. Dan..." Dia menatap kebawah. Ada apa ini?, "Aku, juga bisa berbahaya padamu kan? Aku kan seorang tak dikenal yang baru saja kau kenal hari ini."

Aku melihatnya dengan heran. Dia sudah biasa-biasa saja padaku kenapa baru sekarang ia berkata padaku seperti itu? "Kenapa berbahaya? Aku tidak merasa kamu berbahaya kok." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Menurutku kamu orang baik kok." Yah setidaknya, aku berpikir begitu. Kau tidak berbuat jahat kepadaku ini toh.

"Tapi tetap saja kota ini berbahaya saat malam." Katanya.

"Ya tetap saja, aku tidak takut. Karena, ada Kidou-san bersamaku kan?" Aku berkata padanya. Sambil sedikit mendekati dirinya. "Aku percaya pada Kidou-san."

Ia terdiam. Aku terdiam dan terkejut. Aku sudah jarang sekali berkata baik seperti kepada orang. Ada apa denganku hari ini?

Ia pun tersenyum kepadaku.

_Entah mengapa senyumnya sangat menawan dan tulus. _

Hari ini aku mengajaknya dia bertemu lagi di Taman. Entah mengapa kehadirannya membuatku merasa senang.

Aku pun sampai di Taman itu. Aku melihatnya sedang menungguku di ayunan. Sambil tertawa kecil dan mendapatkan ide jahil, aku pun mendekatinya dan, hup! Aku menutupi pandangannya dengan tanganku.

"Hei, siapa ini?" teriaknya sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku. Oh tidak, tanganku tidak semudah itu mau lepas. Aku tertawa. "Tebak dong!"

Ah, Kidou-san.

"Otonashi, lepaskan tanganmu dari pandanganku sekarang..." Katanya sambil berekspresi datar. Ah dia ini, susah untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Haa, kamu tidak seru ah. Iya, iya aku lepaskan..." kataku sambil melepaskan tangan dan duduk disampingnya diayunan sebelah.

"Jadi kau maunya aku seperti apa biar seru.." Dia berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Hahaha, tidak kok, aku kan hanya bercanda." Kataku. Ah tidak harus berbuat apa-apa. Untukku, Kidou-san adalah orang yang sangat seru. Karena Kidou-san menemaniku…

Agar tidak sendiri lagi…

Ya kah?

Dia tersenyum, "Otonashi,-"

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dia mengisyaratkan ku untuk meminta waktu sebentar. Dan dia pun mengangkat ponselnya. Aku tidak tahu ia sedang ditelepon siapa. Mungkin kenalannya.

Matanya terbelalak saat sedang bercakap-cakap. Apakah ada sesuatu?

"Ya, aku mengerti." Katanya mrngakhiri percakapan.

Aku buru-buru bertanya kepadanya. "Ada apa, Kidou-san?"

"Maaf Otonashi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada... sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Ia berkata kepadaku.

Jadi….. akhirnya aku akan ditinggalkan sendiri?

Aku memasang muka kecewa. "Yah, tapi Kidou-san, kita kan' baru saja bertemu!"

Dia bingung. Aku menunjukan wajah kecewa yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Yah, biarlah aku memasaing muka seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Aku sedih.

Dan Ia berkata, "Bagaimana, kalau besok kita jalan-jalan seharian? Kau ajak aku kemana saja kau suka, kemana saja kau mau."

Mendengar tawarannya, aku tersenyum lebar. "Janji?"

"Janji."

"Hore!" Aku reflek mengangkat tanganku. Yes, ini menyenangkan sekali! "Kidou-san sangat baik ya!"

Dia tersenyum, dan bertanya kepadaku. "Ah Otonashi, kau punya ponsel?"

"Tentu, mengapa?"

"Erm.." Dia pun berkata, "Mau tukaran nomor?"

Aku tersenyum lebar kembali. "Tentu!"

Berbaring di tempat tidur ku, aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang Kidou-san lakukan sekarang. Apa tugas yang harus dia kerjakan sudah selesai?

Tanpa sadar aku langsung mengirimkan sms kepadanya,

'_Kidou-san, apa kabar? Apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikan apa yang kamu harus lakukan? Apa yang s__e__dang ku lakukan sekarang? Besok jadi kan?'_

Send.

Tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengirimkan sms kepadanya?

Bagaimana kalau aku menganggunya? Oh tidak ini buruk…

Tring! Ponselku bunyi tanda ada sms yang diterima oleh ponselku.

'_Otonashi, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah kok. Aku hanya bersantai saja sekarang. Tentu saja jadi.'_

Aku bertemu Kidou-san di tama yang kemarin. Aku mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat favoritku. Kebun binatang, pantai, game center, dan berbagai macam tempat lainnya. Aku menunjukannya berbagai macam hal yang aku suka, seperti kue-kue yang manis, taman hiburan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Entah, tapi aku merasa bahagia sekali.

Lebih bahagia daripada bersama … dia.

Aku bahagia aku bisa bertemu Kidou-san.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di danau mencari ikan, ya hitung-hitung menghemat uang untuk makan dan sekaligus hiburan juga…

"Kok gak dapet-dapet ya..." Aku bergumam. Aku bosan sekali. Kami belum dapat ikan satupun.

Dia tiba-tiba memanggilku. "Otonashi…."

"Ya?" Aku menjawabnya, dengan tidak sengaja mendekatkan mukaku kepadanya. Aku tidak sadar dia sedekat ini.

"Erm, aku ingin bertanya." Katanya memasang muka serius. "Kalau misalnya ada yang menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Aku bingung. Aku belum dapat pertanyaan seperti ini… "Hmm, yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Soalnya kalau aku tidak suka sama dia ya, juga tidak bisa di apa-apakan kan."

Dia terdiam. Aku makin bingung. Apa ada kata-kataku yang salah?

"Kalau begitu, saat ini siapa yang paling kau suka?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mukamu sedikit memerah. Tapi tampaknya aku tahu jawabannya.

"Orangnya, pasti selalu bersamaku."

Dia terdiam.

Sejak itu, Kidou-san selalu bersama ku, mau kemana pun itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ku pergi sendiri.

Sampai saat itu… terjadi…..

Baru ku ketahui kalau Kidou-san adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, dan karena aku –well, katanya– dia keluar dari perkerjaan itu. Dan karena itu juga mereka menculikku. Dan karena itu juga Kidou-san berjuang sendiri. Dan Kidou-san melakukan semua itu…. Untukku.

Aku masih ingat kata-kata terakhirnya.

'_Haruna sayang, aku mencintaimu.'_

Kidou-san….. tidak. Yuuto, aku juga mencintaimu.

Tapi mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku untuk diriku? Mengapa kau tidak biarkan saja aku, yang sudah ditakdir kan sendiri ini, mati ditangan mereka?

Ini kah rasanya cinta yang sebenarnya?

Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Sekarang aku, berlutut di samping makam mu, disaat hujan, tanpa payung, menangis sepuasnya.

Sendirian. Sendirian saja.

2 minggu kemudian….

"Bu Otonashi, bu Otonashi!"

"Ada apa?"

"Anak ibu….. anak ibu….. Haruna…"

"Haruna? Haruna kenapa?"

"Kemarin, ia…"

"…. Apa? Kamu pasti berbohong kan?"

"Haruna tidak mungkin meninggal!"

_Yuuto, tampaknya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi di dunia ini. _

_Maafkan aku, kalau akhirnya aku harus menyusulmu dan menemuimu….._

**End.**

Nah lho Chara death lagi =="

Sebenarnya bagi saya sendiri, fic awalnya memang lebih dramatis. Cuman saya ingin menggambarkan aja, kalau misalnya dari sudut pandang Haruna, yang dia merasa sendirian setiap saat….. #apasih

Yasudah minna, review membuat kualitas author semakin baik! Buanglah review ketempatnya ya ;3 (?)


End file.
